Thalico ABC's
by Kirstc63
Summary: Thalico Short storys from A to Z
1. A is for Artemis

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan does.

A is for Artemis

Thalia's POV:

I was nervous as I walked to the Big House were Artemis was currently talking to Chiron and Mr D. I knew why I had been summoned. I had started liking Nico. We had started hanging out around camp and I had fell for him. He had fell for me too and we really, really liked each other but the thing is I am a Hunter and Hunters cannot fall for men. When I got to the Big House, Chiron, Mr D and Artemis were standing in a circle talking, I guessed about me. Then Artemis turned around and said, "Nice to see you Thalia, do you know why you have been summoned here?" I nodded, still feeling nervous. She then said, "Thalia, you have broken the pledge that you would pledge yourself to me, you have not turned your back on the company of men and you have started liking Nico Di Angelo am I correct?" I nodded and then said, "I am sorry Lady Artemis, I have broken the pledge that I gave to you and have not turned my back on the company of men." Artemis looked at me for a while, I think she was angry but also upset as I was her lieutenant. She then said, "I am sorry to say Thalia but you can no longer be a Hunter. I will not turn you into a jackalope or any animal as your father would kill me so I will purely just strip your powers and you will become mortal. Mr D has said you can stay at camp in the Zeus Cabin. Artemis said, "I Artemis, strip this Hunter of her powers as she has gone against me." After Artemis said the word me, I felt less powerful and mortal again. Artemis said, "I hope you choose wisely by going against the Hunters and becoming mortal again." I nodded and ran off to find Nico.

Nico's POV:

I see Thalia come out from the Big House. Why was she at the Big House? She walks over to me and says, "I am no longer a Hunter." I stood there shocked, Thalia, no longer a Hunter. She was the lieutenant of the Hunters though. I then asked, "Why are you no longer a Hunter?" She answered, "Because I broke the pledge, I didn't turn my back on the company of men because I fell in love with you." I look into Thalia's eyes, there electric blue and they are beautiful. I then whisper, "Thalia, I love you too." She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist and we kissed. I felt amazing, having my arms around the girl I loved and kissing her. When we pulled apart she said, "Shall we go to Zeus Fist for some privacy?" I said, "Why not?"


	2. B is for Birthday's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan (I only own Kirsty)

B is for Birthday's

Nico's POV:

It's nearly Thalia's birthday and I don't know what to do! I could do a party, but last birthday I had a surprise party for her all she did was sit and do nothing. She didn't enjoy herself and she told me never to hold another party for her again so that was out of the question. I decided to go and ask Percy what I should do for Thalia's birthday. He would know what to do. I started walking to the Poseidon Cabin where I knew he would be with Tyson and Grover. They were always hanging out there. Maybe even Grover or Tyson might have an idea on what I should do for Thalia's birthday, Grover's got Juniper and Tyson's got Ella. I arrive at the Poseidon Cabin where Percy, Grover and Tyson are sitting in a circle on the ground talking. I knock on the door and I hear Percy yell out, "Come in." I walk into the Poseidon Cabin, here are two bed and a bedroom. Two of the beds are for Percy and Tyson, the bedroom is supposedly for Percy's sister, Kirsty. "Hey Nico, how can I help you?" Percy said. I replied, "I need to figure out what I can do for Thalia's birthday. A birthday party is out of the question because Thalia doesn't like birthday parties. Any suggestions?" Grover said, "What about wood pipes? Juniper loves my wood pipes." I said, "Umm… maybe not Grover but thanks for the suggestion." Tyson then said, "What about a new weapon? I see Thalia's bow is getting a bit old, you could help me make one if you'd like. I made Ella a knife so she could defend herself and she loved it." I then said, "That is an amazing idea Tyson! Do you really think you could help me make a new bow for her?" "Of course you could! Anyway, she'd love it if you made her a bow that she would be able to use in battle." Tyson said, "I'll meet you at the forges in half an hour and we can start." "Ok, thanks Tyson," I replied and left the Poseidon Cabin.

Tyson's POV:

I arrive at the forges at camp half an hour later after talking to Nico. Nico's standing with Leo and they are designing the bow that Nico is going to give Thalia. I walk up behind Nico and Leo and then said, "So, we ready to forge this bow?" Leo then says, "Yep, I've designed this bow very well with some input from Annabeth who just left. This bow is going to be the strongest bow at camp. There is going to be no other bow like this. Maybe only Apollo might have a better bow." I then said, "So what is this bow going to be made of?" Nico replied, "A mix of Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold." I looked at Nico and Leo. How come they want all of the most strongest metals in one bow? Well I guess it is going to be the strongest bow. I then said to Nico and Leo, "Well I better get forging, Nico, Leo, I'm going to need your help forging this." They nodded and we went over to a vacant place to start forging this bow.

Nico's POV:

Several hours later and its dark. The dinner gong goes just as we finish forging and making the bow. It looks amazing. The bow has carvings on it in intricate detail of lightning bolts and you can see the colours from the celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold. It looks amazing. As I am walking to dinner I say, "Thanks guys for your help." Tyson replies, "No worries Nico."

(Thalia's Birthday) Today is Thalia's birthday and I am nervous. I am nervous that she isn't going to like the bow. It looks amazing though with the mix of celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold and the carvings. I walk out of my cabin with the bow behind my back and start walking to the Zeus Cabin where Thalia is probably sleeping. I walk in, she isn't awake yet. I walk over to her and whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday Pinecone Face." She smiles and starts to wake up. I sit down on her bed. She looks up at me and says, "Thanks Death Breath." I then say, "Do you want your present now?" She sits up and says, "Ok Death Breath, what did you get me?" I then said, "I made it," and hand her the bow. She takes the bow and has a good look at it. I stand there nervously as she is examining it. She looks up at me and says, "Nico, this is amazing, thank you." She then kisses me. I then said, "It was made by only the finest metals, celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold." She looks amazed. She then says, "This is the most amazing present ever." She leans over and starts kissing me, slow, passionate kisses. I think I just made this Thalia's best birthday ever.


	3. C is for Campfires

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan does (Except Kirsty)

C is for Campfires

Thalia's POV:

"Tonight, is the anniversary of the Battle of Kronos, the battle we fought in and many of our friends died in. Tonight, we will be staying up all night and be having a campfire night in order remember the battle and the friends and allies who died in the battle," Chiron said while they were eating dinner. Thalia looks at her boyfriend Nico and her cousin Percy. A campfire night! Where they could stay up all night telling stories, singing songs, remembering the lost and roasting marshmallows. This was going to be great. Annabeth slides up against Percy and says, "Well I know what I will be doing tomorrow night then won't I?" winking at Percy and he smiles a goofy grin. I knew what they were planning to do. Sit by the campfire kissing all night. I looked at Nico and said, "So has Chiron said you have to burn shrouds for the people who died in the battle Nico?" Nico nods and says, "Chiron thought that as it has been two years since the Battle of Kronos and since last year we were caught with the Prophecy of the Seven that we should have a campfire night and burn shrouds for the friends who died in the battle. I'll be burning the shrouds with the proper rituals." I said, "That's awesome Nico! This is an awesome idea." Nico said, "Well I thought it was a great idea too." I then said, "Well I'll see you then Mr I'm busy with getting ready for tonight." Nico replied, "I'll see you later then Pinecone Face." He kissed me then ran off to get ready for tonight. Percy then said to Annabeth, "Shall we go to the beach before archery practise," winking at her. She giggled and they ran off. I went off to my cabin to get ready for pegasis flying lessons.

Nico's POV:

I've been working all day, getting the shrouds, seeing that the Hephaestus Cabin gets enough wood for the campfires and seeing that Dionysus Cabin gets enough food and drink. It's going to be a big night. When the sun starts to set, everyone starts gathering around the campfires. Once everyone is there, including satyrs and tree nymphs, I start ceremony. I start by first burning Luke's shroud, then Selina's, the Beckendorf, the Ethan Nakamura and everyone else who died on our side. Once all the shrouds were burnt everyone starting talking and singing and sharing stories. I see Percy cradling Annabeth because she has tears running down her face since I burnt Luke's shroud. I saw Thalia, her electric blue eyes were swelling up in tears. I went over to her and put her arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder and started sobbing and saying, "Luke was like a brother to me, I can't believe it's been two years since he died to save Olympus and Camp Half-Blood." She continued to sob. I said "Luke was a good guy, he died for Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. He achieved Elysium did you know. Hades sent him to Elysium because he died for everyone. He is now in peace in Elysium." Thalia looked at me and smiled. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. She snuggled into my shoulder and I let her stay there. After a while she said, "Nico?" I said, "Yes Thalia." She said, "Have you seen Luke in Elysium?" I replied, "Yes I have Thalia. He seems at peace now knowing that he saved Olympus and Camp Half-Blood." She smiled and then put a marshmallow on a stick as Rachel passed her the marshmallow bag. She turned to me and said, "Nico, I love you." I said to her looking into her electric blue eyes, "I love you too Thalia Grace," and she kissed me.


	4. D is for Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan does (Except Kirsty)

D is for Dates

Nico's POV:

"Nico!" yells Thalia as she rushes up to me. I stood there and thought, what is Thalia doing at my high school? Isn't she supposed to be at camp right now? She pulls me into a hug and I hug her right back, everyone is looking at me, I knew that no one knew who Thalia was and that's because my only friend here at Goode High is Percy, who was in the toilet right now sending an Iris message to Annabeth who was in San Francisco. We kissed and then everyone was staring, they all thought I was the creepy kid who hung out with Percy. When we moved apart I said, "What are you doing here Thalia?" I then whispered, "Aren't you supposed to be at Camp?" She said, "Chiron let me come and see you for the day." I smiled, good old Chiron. Then, the bell rang for the end of the day. Percy came running and yelled, "Wait for me Death Breath, forgetting not to call me that at school." When he reached me he said, "Thalia! What in the world are you doing here? He lowered his voice and said, "Has Chiron sent you to get us for a mission?" Thalia laughed and then said, "I came to see Nico, Seaweed Brain, can't I see my boyfriend every once in a while." She took my hand and I squeezed it. Everyone stopped in the hallway, I knew what they were thinking. Was Nico holding hands with a girl and did that girl just call him her boyfriend? I said to Percy, "I'll see you later Percy." He replies, "Ok Nico, I'll see you later." I then turn to Thalia and say, "Shall we go then?" She said, "Lead the way Death Breath." We walk out of the school still holding hands with everyone staring, and for once, I do not mind.

Thalia's POV:

We start walking down the street, still holding hands. I turn to Nico and say, "Nico, why was everyone staring when we were in the hallway?" He then says, "Well you see, at school I'm thought as 'that creepy kid who hangs out with Percy,' so I think they were surprised when you came and called me your boyfriend and held my hand." I then say to him, "To me, you're the most amazing guy in the world Nico Di Angelo. I don't care if those people at your school think you're the 'creepy guy that hangs out with Percy,' to me you're the most amazing guy in the world." Nico looks at me and smiles, something he only does with me. He then grabs my waist and pulls me in, we start to kiss, first slowly, then passionately. It felt amazing. When we pulled apart he said, "Shall we go and see a movie?" I said, "Ok then Death Breath." He then took me away to the first of many dates.


	5. E is for Easter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan does

E is for Easter

Thalia's POV:

I've never really liked Easter, all the Easter eggs and bunnies. I like the chocolate, don't get me wrong but I don't like the bunnies and eggs part. It is nearly Easter and I really don't want to see bunnies or eggs all day. Nico came up to me and said, "Thalia, what do you want to do for Easter?" I said, "I want to eat chocolate bars, not Easter eggs and see no bunnies all day." Nico then asked, "Why don't you like Easter eggs and bunnies?" I said, "I've just never really enjoyed Easter. I guess it's because Easter was the day I got turned into a tree. Before I was turned into a tree, Luke, Annabeth and I were walking in LA and I kept seeing Easter eggs and bunnies. I guess it just reminds me of those days with Luke and Annabeth." Nico nodded and said, "I understand what you mean. I know you were very close to Luke before the whole Kronos thing. I've got an idea. What about we go and hide in the forest for the day and we can eat all the chocolate bars we want." I smiled and said, "That I'd like."

Nico's POV:

It's Easter and no one is up. I'm quietly walking to the Zeus Cabin to wake up Thalia before all the Easter eggs and bunnies come. I opened her door quietly and crept in. I went over to her bed and I kissed her on the lips. She responded by kissing me back. When we broke apart she whispered, "Is it time to go Death Breath." I said, "Its time Pinecone Face." She quietly got up and got started getting dressed. I went outside to wait for her. When she came out she was wearing jeans, black converse, her Death to Barbie t-shirt and eyeliner. She whispered, "Where are you taking me in the forest Nico." I said, "You'll see." We starting walking to where I had set up a surprise. When we got near I put my hands over her eyes and said, "It's a surprise." She giggled and said, "I don't like surprises Nico and you know that!" I said, "I know you don't like surprises so that's why I did it." When we got there I pulled my hands off her eyes. She said, "Nico! Did you set this up all by yourself?" I said, "I did Thalia." What she was looking at was a tent in a spot in the forest where the tent looked hidden. In the tent, there were rugs and chocolate. She hugged me and said, "Aww, Nico your so amazing!" I blushed and she giggled. She pulled me into the tent and said, "Shut the tent Nico, right now all I want is chocolate and you." I shut the tent and we snuggled up into the rugs and began eating chocolate and that is what we did all day on Easter.


End file.
